<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkins, Candy, and Skeletons, Oh My! by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329939">Pumpkins, Candy, and Skeletons, Oh My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie'>hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pumpkins, Skeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose Tyler spend their first Halloween together as a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkins, Candy, and Skeletons, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rose, since I am now part human, we are going to do human Halloween traditions, like carving pumpkins, handing out candy, and hiding skeletons in the closet!" The Doctor said as he put a medium-sized pumpkin in the shopping cart. It was halloween in the parallel universe, the first since the Meta-Crisis Doctor had been there and he was going all out.</p><p>"Doctor, you know 'skeletons in the closet' is just a saying, right?" Rose asked with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, of course I did." He said dismissively. "Rose, what candy should we buy? There's so many!' The Doctor's eyes brightened like a child in a toy store. Rose grabbed two bags of assorted candies and chocolates and pushed the cart out of the candy aisle, dragging the dazed Doctor along with her.</p><p>They arrived at the Halloween decorations aisle, which left the Doctor speechless. (If he can be so dazed by a candy aisle, just imagine his reaction to this.) He imeadiately ran over to the plastic skeleton decorations and put two in the cart.</p><p>Rose sighed. "Doctor, put one back. We just need one."</p><p>"But he'll get lonely."</p><p>"Doctor!"</p><p>The Doctor sighed. "Fine." He walked over to where he got them and put one back.</p><p>"Let's go." Rose said.</p><hr/><p>"Trick or treat!" Three kids sing-songed at the front of the Tyler-Smith home. Two were dressed as ghosts and the other was dressed as a vampire.</p><p>"Hello!" The Doctor said as he answered the door. He held an almost empty bowl of candy. "Lovely costumes! Here you go! Happy Halloween!" he cheered as he gave the kids the last candies. The kids ran away smiling and giggling and the Doctor turned out the front porch light.he went upstairs into the bedroom and laid down beside his wife.</p><p>"All out?" She asked sleepily.</p><p>"Yep. They were all so happy. I wish we could take a kid trick or treating." He said.</p><p>"Maybe someday." Rose smiled at him.</p><p>He smiled back. "Happy Halloween, Rose."</p><p>"Happy Halloween, Doctor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>